Fruits Basket : Cashmere Bunniness
by Riplaix-Berries
Summary: This is about Momiji, and tohru. NO PAIRINGS. anyways, this is just a long one perhaps the longest one i made TODAY and please enjoy it. probably I am like under the age of 13. LOL its true


**DISCLAMER : Rawr, fruits basket does not belong to me. ALL credit goes to Natsuki Takaya, NOT ME!!!! AND THIS IS NOT NOT NOT MOMIJI X TOHRU**

_Birthday Fluffiness AKA MOMIJI ! Aww yeah! _

"**Ohh, Miss Tohru!"**

**The long-haired girl looked up, seeing a blonde boy (in-a-dress) running up towards her. It was a Souma building , and she was at work.**

" **Ah, Momiji-kun! What are you doing here?"**

"**Nah, I want to go check out the place. Daddy would be looking for me later."**

**Momiji was showing a cute grin , and he was ecstatic. It was the day after 'White Day' and Tohru was still thinking about her bills. Yet she still felt warm with Momiji, as he was always have enough time to meet her. Since Momiji was born in the year of the bunny, he still did not tell her about his mother's case. It never came out,**_** NEVER. **_

"**Have you noticed anything 'different' with me?" Momiji said, staring at Tohru.**

**There was a short pause.**

"**I…I give up.." confessed Tohru. "What is it?"**

**Momiji placed his hands behind his head, and cocked his head to his side.**

"**Well , tomorrow is MY birthday and you're invited! By the way, I'm wearing a new costume. Isn't it terrific?" Momiji showed his cashmere dress. It had a bow tied at the back of his waist, and a Celtic knot like those in an Irish dance costume. It was also blue as the sky, with glittering silver sparkles illuminating it. He also wore a pair of long black leggings and white shoes. On his head, he wore a Golden bow that was a size of a person's palm on the left. He then did a twirl, and a curtsey. And to his predictions, Tohru was already beaming and amazed.**

" **Oh, Its beautiful Momiji-kun! I bet it looks sweet on you, like a little birthday girl you are!" Tohru commented, grinning as she ran her fingers down Momiji's bow.**

"**I knew you would say that! Ayame-san made it for me, and I think he would want to make you a costume for being good friends with Yuki! And its 100% FREE!" was Momiji's reply.**

"**A-Ayame-san? What kind of costume is he making for m-me?" Tohru stammered. She never noticed about Ayame making a costume for her. For free, that is. She thought about it , almost lost in thought.**

"**Well, I suppose its like.." Then Momiji covered his mouth, with his mind saying **_Oh.. I should not tell Tohru-kun about her costume. I promised Ayame-san I wouldn't tell her about it. Or not I'll be dead._

"**Like?" said Tohru, waiting patiently for a response.**

"**Mm..nothing. You wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise, right?"**

"**You do have a point…So when is Ayame-san going to introduce the costume?"**

"…**.I'll give further notice at school. Mabye before work, like at lunch? I'll go to your house. Before Kyo-kun does!"**

" **But.." Her sentence was interrupted when Momiji placed his finger at her mouth, probably a sign for her to keep quiet. Then he whispered, "It's a secret, until lunchtime after school tomorrow."**

**Momiji then steps back, knowing that Tohru's shift was over. She was showing a face that said 'I understand. Thank you.' Yet still she was dizzy.**

" **Tohru hime-sama? May I sleep over at Shigure-san's house?" Momiji asked, showing a puppy face that only Hatori, Hatsuharu, Kyo, Rin and Akito could resist. His face was too cute, it could kill a person instantly.**

"**Ah…sure Momiji-kun. I'll prepare some cake and hot chocolate when we get home. I bet Yuki will be happy to see you again~" **

**After Tohru-kun changed, Momiji waited outside the room counting the minutes. He then took Tohru's hand after she stepped out of the room and raced out of the entrance. At the entrance, they saw Yuki (who probably was waiting for Tohru, perhaps that he doesn't wanna get another sound of Shigure's complaints) . Yuki saw Momiji and Tohru and smiled. **

"**Momiji, I see you would want to sleep over?" Yuki said, after Tohru has explained to him.**

"**Yes,yes ! I would want to sleep at Tohru's room!" Momiji said, jumping up and down like a bunny would.**

**Yuki had a short, short pause. He couldn't let Momiji sleep just in any room. Except the guest room.**

" **Its ok, Yuki-kun. He wouldn't cause too much trouble." Said Tohru.**

"**I guess its alright, but if anything's wrong , just inform me," Yuki said, his smile was warmer.**

"**Oh I guess Yuki-san has it for Tohru hime-sama!" Momiji cried, hugging Yuki.**

* * *

**A/N: YES YES YES I finished. Roflz. Its kinda short so yeah, OR IS IT. I dunno. I just love Momiji, kyaaaaa……………*drools* O:**


End file.
